Library/Chronus Adopts Emery
this one is particularky old, I find myself physically incapabke of reading it without cringing myself to olivion To be edited It was a calm day, although the sky was rather cloudy, Spring had recently arrived and the gentle breeze blew on the green leaves from the few trees existing in that large town. The town was mostly focused on metal, smoke and machinery, so any green spaces were widely cherished. In that specific day, a couple had a walk with their young son, probably around the age of ten as they spoke pleasantly. Belonging in a busy and important family, they would rarely spend this much time together, often being busy with their works and other activities. So they had arranged this time almost once a week and more whenever it was possible. However there was always a time when the father would go and insist on passing by a homeless zone. The wife and the son felt simply annoyed with his great generosity and how he felt the need to share his hard earned money as well as little snacks with those who needed it, but he did not seem to care. He enjoyed watching their faces being filled with hope as he helped them out. Althought some had turned to thievery for survival, they respected this figure who would help them and they did not wish to get on his bad side ever. As they walked, chatting, a quiet cry could be heard from an thin corridor in the street. Although the wife simply asked for him to let it be as it shouldn't have been important, he still walked towards it, turning around the corner to see a little homeless girl crying quietly. Frowning, he just approached the child quietly with a worried look - Why, hello I haven't seen you before... What's wrong? - he asked as the girl looked at him scared but didn't move, he noticed how she had a dark dirty tan skin and a messy raven black hair as tears filled her soft light brown eyes - ...I... I-I-I... - She could barely speak in the presence of that intimidating stranger but as he showed no interest in wanting to cause her any harm she just hugged her knees and hid her face in her old dress while crying - L-L-Leave... P-Please... - I have no intentions of harming you. - He smiled kindly - You know it's dangerous to be out here on your own. Where are your parents? - I-I-I d-d-don't kn-know...! - She cried as the older maren just kept worried - Are you lost? I could help you find them if you want. The little girl just raised her head to gaze at him sadly - N-No... T-They l-left me, t-they d-didn't w-want me...! - She cried - I-I d-don't k-know w-where t-to go... I-I d-don't w-want to be here! I-I'm scared...! The older maren just gasped a bit, feeling bad for being so insensitive. He couldn't leave her there, whatever it was, it sounded recent and that way it didn't seem like she could make it out on her own, and he didn't trust the other homeless to take care of her either. The girl just kept crying gently and looked at him as if wondering why he was still there - M-Mister... W-What d-do y-y-you n-need...? - She asked scared and he looked confused at her - Nothing really... Say, if you want, I could let you stay with my family until we can find you a place to live... It will be a lot better than out here... The girl blinked unsure and curled more - Y-You want t-to h-hurt m-me...! - Shh... I don't... I've helped others like you before and they all have nice homes now... - R-Really...? - She looked at him as a glimpse of hope filled her gentle eyes and the 'maren nodded. - Yes, and my family is even out there to help you... Can I know your name? The little girl just faced down shyly and mumbled quietly - ...E-Em.. E-Emery... - Such a pretty name... I'm Chronus, - Emery? That is such a pretty name... I'm Chronus. - Ch…Chro…nus…? – She asked as if struggling to pronounce it and the maren just smiled. - Quite exactly! The girl just faced down again – I… I’m s-sorry m-mister… Ch-Chronus… b-but I-I d-don’t d-deserve to go… My family s-said I’m useless and c-can’t do a-anything… I-I’m bad… - She said sadly but the man smiled. - You deserve a nice family that will love you… I will help you… You look like such a nice little girl. My son is around your age and you could become friends while you stay at our place too. Emery just gazed at him a bit unsure but felt as if she had no choice when he stretched his hand. He was seemingly trustworthy and although she felt scared, she grabbed his hand and got up as they walked out of the dark corridor to the place where he and his family had a walk before. Chronus looked around for them, but they were just nowhere to be seen. As he felt Emery looking eager at him with her soft eyes, he just looked at her a bit disappointed –It seems that they have ditched me. It happens sometimes. They probably went home, and it’s not far from here either. The little girl kept clinging to his hand, facing down – What is going to happen to me…? - As I said, I’m letting you stay at our place, and I will find a family for you, there are plenty out there and you can go live with them after that. – He said casually as they walked to their home while she listened quietly - No one will like me… - She said sadly - Oh, don’t be silly, they’ll love you. You’re pretty likable. Soon they had arrived to their place as they kept talking and soon Chronus had managed to make her feel more at ease. A large, rich mansion stood before them and the little girl stared in awe as she couldn’t even dream of ever getting to be in a place such as that one. The first thing she saw when they got in was a lady, who glanced unamused at her new friend and looked worried at her, letting out a sigh. -What took you so long? That’s why we went back home. It’s hard to spend time together like this. – She said and gazed at the little girl who hid behind him when she felt noticed – Hm... And who is this little one…? Chronus smiled a bit, gazing at the girl – Well, this is Emery. Emery, this is Agatha, my wife. Emery’s was abandoned alone and needs a family… I’m letting her stay until I find someone. - Oh really? Well then, I’ll get someone to take care of her right away. The little girl just kept clinging to the older maren's hand shyly as she didn't know what she should be doing. The fancy house seemed too much for someone of the likes of her. A street rat like her didn't belong there like that. She soon noticed the other woman calling out for her, and gazed at Chronus who signaled for her to go as if confirming it was safe. She just followed the woman shyly as she took her to take a warm bath and they spoke a little. Agatha securing her that she would find a new home. It had been one or two weeks ever since she had been abandoned for being a "useless brat" after all. Her once dirty dull coloured hair now had a shine unknown to her to reveal the beautiful raven colour. It was as if a weight had been lifted from her head. As she dried, she noticed how the lady kept doing everything by herself and felt bad, lowering her head as the feeling of being useless took over her mind again. Covering herself with the large white towel, she just approached the woman, mumbling shyly - H-Hmm, m-miss...? D-Do you need any help...? - Oh, don't worry about it, dear. Let us get you dry and dressed. - Uhm... - She nodded shyly as she was soon clean and dressed in a simple yet pretty brown and cream dress. She stared at her reflexion quietly and Agatha, as if reading her mind just said - This must feel a bit too much for you, but worry not. You will get used to it. After all, no one will want you if you're all dirty like that. Are you hungry? The little girl gazed at her with a soft blush and nodded shyly - ...hm... ...just hm... a little bit... - No need to be so modest... - She smiled - Come along then. The little girl just followed her quietly. A "little bit" was nowhere close to describe how much she was actually starving. Things were just going too seemingly well. As the lady told someone to get a nice meal ready, the little girl kept nervous and shy - Why me...? You don't know me... I could be evil and you wouldn't know... - Oh don't be silly, my dear... - The woman said as her English accent could be heard - If you were evil, my husband would have known and not have brought you. And if you were, why would you choose to be now when someone is willing to take care of you? That would be rather unwise... Category:Library